


White pleasure

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Its the summer of 1953, yellow diantes just got out of highschool. Her mither sends her to white diamonds house to be trained and preped to find a man to marry. Though things dont go quiet as expected, and yellow finds her heart belongs to someone else. Its seems that everything is trying to keep them apart though, so are they really meant for one another?
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), White Diamond/White Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	White pleasure

White light, bright and beautiful, streamed into the room from lacey white curtains. An old grandfather clock stood near the doorway to the entrance of the house, that seemed almost too big for a single women who lived alone. 

Well it may have been too big and seemed too lonely if not for the many lovers she invited in. 

White diamond was a reserved lady, as most of the town had known. In her early thirties, and was lady with alot of money after her parents had died in a tragic fire. No spouse, no kids, no aunts, uncles, nor distant relatives. Though she did have many connections. 

Some for her buisness which she had started to invest in when she found out she could survive forever in her parents wealth, and others for, well, other needs. 

One in particular was when she was in desperate need of pleasure. Though she wasn't the type to go and sleep with a man. She was more complicated than that.

She needed the tenderness and obedience of a woman, and so that was how she found herself very fond of one of her maids. A quiet one, with cute buns in her hair and a slim figure. 

White traced her nails along the ribs of the small women below her.

Every now and then a moan or yelp could be heard that had the insides of whites thighs soaked, and her underwear ready to come off. 

"Shhh my angel. You must be quiet unless we be caught..." Lower and lower she went until the maids skirt had slipped off. 

No less than after that had happened, a finger slipped inside, then two. Whites nails being careful not to hurt her pretty toy. 

"Thats it, thats a good girl." White kissed the maids head. "My little darling pearl... After you are done, I hope you can tend to your mistress." 

"Yes... Ahh ah yes, yes I promise i- ahh will..." The maid moaned just as white had bend down and toke one of her nipples into her mouth. 

Just then, she came. The maid closing her legs to stop whites relentless hand and allow herself to relax and enjoy the feeling. Though that didnt last for long 

White toke her hand back and licked her fingers clean, making sure that the maid was watching her. Then climbing on top of her "pearl" and spreading her legs over her face. 

Having done this a few times by now, the made knew what to do and quickly made use of her tounge 

Whte was rocking her hips and moaning loudly after a minute or two, and finally orgasmed. 

She climbed down and layed beside the maid. 

"Thank you love. I needed this..." She sighed and reached for a cigarret in the drawer next to her. 

After a quick smoke, white was up, getting dressed and ready for tea with one of her old friends.


End file.
